This application relates to presentation of entity based content (such as entity search results and graphical user interfaces), modular search objects, and frameworks for supporting entity based content, modular search objects, and user interactions with the aforementioned.
It is common for users to enter a query consisting of one or more keywords and execute a search on a web page. Typically, search results are provided on a results page that gives a list of links with titles and some description of the linked contents. In many cases, the list of results is accompanied by one or more sponsored results (i.e., search advertisements).
Increasingly, users are executing searches on mobile devices, such as smartphones or tablets. The common technique of providing a list of results is not well adapted to the particular constraints of a mobile device. There is, therefore, a set of engineering problems to be solved in order to provide search results to users that are well adapted to mobile devices or mobile device interfaces to other devices (such as televisions).